thegetalonggangfandomcom-20200213-history
Noon Presidents Day Tour Six Words Of Character Bob The Builder Christmas Street Monster Report World Not Correct Version Of 16 Teletubbies Titles Texting Kevin's Friends Ma And Dub Florida Trip Songs About Violets The Alpha Baa Baa Twinkle
It was Presidents Day. Today was the PBS Kids version of show 4835 "The Count's Counting Error" (Season 48 finale). Monday, February 18, 2019 @ 12:10 AM to 9:00 PM Kevin loves Presidents Day. Steps is closed for the holiday. Simply instead of Dash, it's Dot. Dot was her octopus, Dash was simply swimming. Kevin woke this morning he searched by voice Wavepad then he searched by voice 2 Kids For Character videos Bob The Builder Christmas We All Sing Together then ate the first of his cookie plate. Soon Dad handed Kevin waffle plate. He also slept on Ma's pink blanket at 5:16 AM to 6:29 AM. Soon the PBS Kids commercial breaks show up. Kevin sure did had fun typing while waiting for the iPad Mini. He slept during "Richard The Third" and "The Lemonade Problem". He also slept during "Which Moon Is Best" and "Detective Mindy". So at 7:30 will be "Nest Swap" and "The Herd Is The Word". Soon Kevin walks to the bathroom to go get dressed then he gets a pull-up to go walk to the bathroom to change clothes to PJs then Kevin wants to close down the Chrome history tonight at 8:50 PM for it. Kevin ate the last of his cookie plate then takes it back. Kevin sure did "Now It's Time For Dentists With Dr. Rabbit" on December 6 1997. Kevin was having a great time using not correct titles for 16 Teletubbies titles. "No, Um, Not Correct." Kevin says goodbye to Mr. TV-Y then he says hello to Mr. TV-G. Together, he and Dad stop at McDonalds here at Sheridan Drive while Kevin knows that 1:30 is Mister Rogers' Neighborhood. He knows today's adventure Go Stop Go show 1742. The Brompton doors opened. They watched The Andy Griffith Show with Barney Fife while this scene where they were singing Old MacDonald. He and Dad drove back home. Dad handed Kevin fruit plate. Kevin says goodbye to Mr. TV-G because it's going to be time for Arthur pretty soon so he says Good Afternoon to Mr. TV-Y. Kevin learned that "Prunella's Special Edition" and "The Secret Life Of Dogs And Babies" for this. Kevin puts away the fruit plate. Soon Dad took the dogs for a fun walk while Kevin has to stay here. Soon Dad comes back. Kevin wants him to play songs about some violets to the school band then he'll sing it sharing hits like "Mary Had A Little Violet" "John Jacob Jingleheimer Violets" The "Itsy Bitsy Violet" "This Old Violet" "Camptown Violets" "Five Little Small Violets" "Skip To My Violet" "Row Row Row Your Violet Boat" "She'll Be Coming Round The Violet" "Four Little Small Violets" "In The Evening By This Violet" "Home On The Violets" "Six Little Small Violets" "True Violet" "Wheels On The Violet Bus" "Twinkle Twinkle Little Violet" The "Alpha Violet Song" "Town Violet" "Old MacDonald Had A Violet" "This Violet Is Your Violet" "God Bless Violet" "Ten Little Violets" "Goodbye Young Violets" "Baa Baa Violet Sheep" "Sweet Low Sweet Violet" and dozens others then. Kevin thought what a great Presidents Day and what a great three day weekend because next day will be back from three day weekend. Tune in tomorrow where Kevin's back from three day weekend. Kevin wants to do some Little Einsteins titles for April 2019 will be "Category: Little Einsteins Title". Join Annie, Quincy, Leo, and June while they take Rocket to a fun musical journey with family and friends. Kevin wants to do 16 Teletubbies titles in June 1 and 2 2019 there in the School Wiki category page will be "Category: Ragdoll BBC Teletubbies Tape Streets Raffi Octopus's Garden 16 Teletubbies Titles Monday PBS Kids Version". Including were "Arthur Titles For Rabbits" on January 5 1997, "Boot Tubby" on March 8 1997, "Court Running Tubby" on March 15 1997, "Dunk Tour Funny Day" on April 12 1997, "Eat, Drink And Use Music Tubby" on May 17 1997, "Friends Of The Animals" on June 14 1997, "Good Friends Tubby" on June 17 1997, "Hearing Bells And Color" on June 28 1997, "I'd Like To Be From Exercise" on July 13 1997, "Join The Tubby Pals" on July 20 1997, "King To Young Tubby" on August 9 1997, "Long Tubby MacDonaldland's Magical Radio Raffi Octopus's Garden" on August 16 1997, "Meet The Special Tubby" on August 23 1997, "Note To Grande Blue" on August 24 1997, "Other Tubby Fun" on September 27 1997, and "Partial Tubby Cook Tots Playgrounds Cyberchase Pirate Video: To Tubby All The Right Angles With John" on October 4 1997. "Octopus's Garden" track 4 of 16 from the 1985 album there on January 1 1985 which is the One Light One Sun album. Simply it's a Beatles classic from the fun "Abbey Road" from 1969, the Raffi version of the classic. Simply Rolf Saxon was the narrator he narrates fun Teletubbies segments from the episodes for it. Monday there will be the PBS Kids version of the HBO premieres with family and friends. So every time when Voice Trumpet rises up he or she would like to listen to Voice Trumpet read while Voice Trumpet reads descriptions. To that, 2 previews in the beginning then the Teletubbies tape begins. Then at the end was the special Raffi Octopus's Garden Message voiceover by Fireman Duck which goes: Kids Can Listen To Simply Raffi Octopus's Garden Track 4 Of 16 From The One Light One Sun Album First Released On January 1 1985, This Cool Beatles Classic Which Is The Raffi Version Of That Beatles Classic From The Ever Popular Beatles Favorite Abbey Road. Funding outro, PBS logo (1993-2002), and the Sesame Street Sing Along 2004 DVD Message voice-over with Tiptie, then at the end with Tina. Kids Can Purchase The Sesame Street 2004 DVD "Sing Along". "John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt" With The Cast, "Stand Up And Pinch Your Nose" With Gordon, David And Maria, "Sing After Me" With Madeline Kahn And Grover, "The Alphabet Song" With The Cast, "We All Sing With The Same Voice" With Cast Intro And Outro, "Cheer Up" With Sully And Big Bird, "Sing" With Olivia While Linda Signs It, "Old MacDonald" With The Cast, "Rubber Duckie" With Ernie, "Doin' The Pigeon" With Bert, And Of Course, "What's The Name Of That Song" With The Cast, Along With Farley, The Anything Muppet Girl, Luis, Susan, 2 Honkers, Oscar, And The 2-Headed Monster. Here's The Fun Message From Tina. Everybody Loves Barney, And Now You Can Have Your Very Own Toy Barney, To Lend A Thing Clem And Find Out How. Then four previews in the end like 2 CD-Rom demos with Kaitlin in voice-over simply like "Elmo's Preschool" Deluxe with the instrumental version of "I Wish There Was School Everyday" from Barney Goes To School on August 1 1990 sung by Tina, and "The Babysitters Club Clubhouse Activity Center" while the instrumental piano version of The New Adventures Of Winnie The Pooh theme song, then the Spot VHS preview and the Sing-along Songs 1993 Promo. The opening to each Teletubbies title. # Sesame Street Video And Audio Preview (1997-2000) # Sesame Street CDs And Cassettes Preview (1998-2000) # Sony Wonder FBI Warning Screen (1995-2006) # Sony Wonder Logo (1995-2006) # CTW Logo (1997-2000) # Teletubbies 1998 Funding # Teletubbies Intro (for each tape) # Title Card Do closing for each Teletubbies title. # Tubby Bye-Bye/End Credits/Copyright Screen (for each title) # Raffi Octopus's Garden Message (track 4 of 16 from One Light One Sun) # Teletubbies 1998 Funding # PBS Logo (1993-2002) # Sesame Street Sing Along 2004 DVD Message (With Tiptie In Voice-Over, Special Message From Tina) # Thanks For Helping Screen # Elmo's Preschool Deluxe Preview (voiceover by Kaitiin) # The Babysitters Club Clubhouse Activity Center Preview (voiceover by Kaitlin) # Spot VHS Preview (voiceover by Brian Cummings) # Sing-along Songs 1993 Promo Category:The Get Along Gang